


Harcelé par une blonde

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sa dernière semaine à la faculté de Tokyo venait de se terminer, marquant le début de ses vacances, et Itachi Uchiha allait prendre le métro pour rentrer chez ses parents comme il le faisait presque chaque vendredi soir.





	Harcelé par une blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Sa dernière semaine à la faculté de Tokyo venait de se terminer, marquant le début de ses vacances, et Itachi Uchiha allait prendre le métro pour rentrer chez ses parents comme il le faisait presque chaque vendredi soir. 

« Oh Uchiha, attends-moi !, lui cria une fille en courant pour le rejoindre

\- Hana, soupira-t-il, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Itachi, 

Hana Inuzuka était une de ses amie depuis le collège, elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés, elle était plus petite que lui de huit centimètres, et elle portait les tatouages en forme de crocs rouges sur les joues de son clan. Elle étudiait pour devenir vétérinaire. Elle était moins bruyante que sa mère Tsume ou son petit frère Kiba, mais avait la fâcheuse tendance de l'appeler Uchiha juste pour rire. 

\- De l'humour Itachi, c'était de l'humour, tu sais ce dont tu manques cruellement, lui expliqua-t-elle 

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, tu rentres chez toi, toi aussi, devina-t-il en la voyant porter un énorme sac.

\- Oui, cela va me faire du bien de retrouver toute ma petite famille, et toi, pressé de revoir ton frère et tes parents ? 

Avant qu'il ne lui réponde les deux étudiants montèrent dans le métro, et par miracle trouvèrent deux places l'une à côte de l'autre où ils s'assirent. 

-Évidemment que je suis content de rentrer, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne sera pas là, répondit-il

Son amie fit une moue compatissante et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune étudiant, « elle »faisait référence à Ino Yamanaka, une lycéenne qui était dans la même classe que Sasuke Uchiha, son jeune frère. Depuis plusieurs années, elle était amoureuse d'Itachi, sans que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle faisait la sourde oreille et lui tournait autour telle une sangsue. Plusieurs fois il était resté dans sa chambre d'étudiant pour ne pas la voir, il ne la supportait plus. 

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi, si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dis-le moi et je le ferais sans hésiter, promit-elle

Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cela la première fois elle avait ri, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il avait une admiratrice, et que c'était mignon, mais aujourd'hui elle ne riait plus. Kiba, lui avait expliqué en détails à quel point la fille des fleuristes était collante quand elle était amoureuse, et l'expression du visage de son frère n'avait rien de rassurant. 

-Non merci c'est très gentil de ta part, mais il n'y a rien à faire, la remercia-t-il »

Elle lui fit un mince sourire d'encouragement, et descendit une station avant lui. L'air frais lui fit du bien, il profitait de ces instants sans Ino, parce qu'il était prêt à parier qu'elle serait devant chez lui, l'attendant comme un petit chien. 

Étonnement la cour était déserte, à l'exception de Shiro, le chien de Sasuke, qui se précipita vers lui pour lui faire la fête.

«  Coucou toi, je t'avais manqué, 

Il s'accroupit et gratta la boule de poils qui s'allongea sur le dos, invitant l'aîné des Uchiha à poursuivre ses caresses. 

-Si mon petit frère te voyait en ce moment, il ne serait pas ravi de te découvrir te faire traiter comme un prince.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit révélant Mikoto Uchiha qui sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne dans la cour.

\- Itachi, s'exclama-t-elle

Il se releva, et Shiro retourna jouer avec sa balle comme il le faisait avant l'arrivé du jeune universitaire.

-Bonjour maman, la salua-t-il

Mikoto Uchiha restait une très belle femme, d'ailleurs, le meilleur ami d'Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, avait avoué à son ami que cela ne le dérangerait pas de passer une nuit avec elle si elle était célibataire. Il avait eu l'immense plaisir de recevoir un livre de mathématiques en plein visage. Personne ne faisait ce genre de remarques sur Mikoto. 

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et enlaça tendrement la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais elle lui avait terriblement manqué, sa maison, sa famille lui avait manqué. Il sentit qu'on l'observait et regarda par dessus l'épaule de la femme dans ses bras, et aperçut son cauchemar, debout, qui souriait. La maîtresse de maison le remarqua et s'écarta de lui.

-Ino est venue nous apporter des fleurs en honneur de ta réussite scolaire, c'est adorable n'est-ce pas,raconta-t-elle

\- Oui très, c'est très gentil de ta part Ino-san, la remercia-t-il

C'était surtout calculé, et moins innocent qu'il n'y paraissait, mais la maman d'Itachi ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle appréciait Ino et la traitait comme sa fille, elle qui n'avait eu que des garçons. 

La fille des fleuristes remit une mèche derrière son oreille, jouant les petites filles modestes, terriblement gênée par le compliment, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, se faire bien voir par la famille de l'étudiant, et y être acceptée. Ino était une fleur empoisonnée, endormant les Uchiha de son délicieux parfum. 

-Sasuke n'est pas là ?, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet 

Il était étonné que son cadet ne soit pas là, lui qui attendait son retour comme le messie. 

\- Non, il est parti camper avec ses amis, il ne rentre que dimanche, si tout va bien, et si Naruto ne le rend pas fou avant, expliqua Mikoto amusée 

Itachi sourit, lui aussi amusé en imaginant la scène. Son petit frère et Naruto étaient amis depuis l'école primaire, mais le blond exaspérait souvent le plus jeune des Uchiha avec ses idées tordues et son exubérance légendaire. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'était comme Kisame et lui, deux opposés mais inséparables, bien que parfois son meilleur ami était aussi agaçant que le fils Uzumaki. 

\- Père n'est pas là non plus ?

-Non, il est allé courir avec Madara et Obito, il ne revient que demain matin, du coup j'ai proposé à Ino de rester dîner, cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr, 

-Bien sûr que non mère, c'est tout à fait normal, tu as bien fait, approuva-t-il

Évidemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Mikoto qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de la lycéenne, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la mettre à la porte. Itachi n'avait pas été élevé comme ça, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire et endurer la présence de l'étrangère.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent à table pendant que la maîtresse des lieux retourna dans la cuisine finir de préparer le repas. 

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Itachi-kun, tu m'avais affreusement manqué toutes ces semaines où tu es resté à l'université, minauda-t-elle

Il roula des yeux, déjà las de cette comédie qu'elle lui jouait, n'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle lui effleura la main et il la retira précipitamment quand il entendit sa mère entrer dans la pièce. 

\- Ino a finit première de sa classe cette année, ses parents sont si fiers d'elle, et cela se comprend tout à fait, qu'en dis-tu Itachi ?, lui demanda sa mère en les servant. 

Voilà le problème de la Yamanaka, c'était qu'elle était très intelligente, il l'aurait préféré stupide, pour qu'elle ne mette pas au point des stratagèmes aussi élaborés. Ino savait ce qu'elle voulait, et les moyens à employer pour l'obtenir, mais Itachi Uchiha, c'est-à-dire lui, lui résistait. Il était hors de question qu'il ne devienne sa nouvelle victime, il ne sortirait pas avec une manipulatrice comme elle. 

\- Si j'avais été à leur place je l'aurais été tout autant, surtout lorsqu'on sait que l'année de première scientifique est difficile. 

\- C'est vrai, mais je voulais leur prouver que je pouvais y arriver, et je suis parfaitement consciente que ma dernière année de lycée sera encore plus dure, mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras, je vais travailler d'arrache-pied afin de réussir et pouvoir intégrer une bonne université, promit-elle

\- Avoir de la motivation c'est très important, je suis certaine que tu iras loin dans la vie Ino, assura madame Uchiha

\- Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur Itachi, madame, il est un modèle pour tous les lycéens, l'admiration que lui porte Sasuke-kun n'est pas sans raison, 

Le seul homme de la pièce se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, les compliments et marques de modestie sonnaient faux dans la bouche de la blonde, mais il les percevaient peut-être de cette façon parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. 

Le reste du dîner fut ainsi, la femme et la jeune fille discutant de tout et de rien comme si elle faisait cela tous les jours, et l'aîné des Uchiha comprit que la fleur devait souvent rendre visite à sa mère, pour être si à l'aise. Elle lui lançait des regards langoureux, que bien entendu Mikoto ne remarquait pas, et lui avait hâte que le repas se termine. 

Ino se retira après avoir bu sa tasse de thé, et avoir expliqué à la maîtresse de maison, qu'elle devait aider ses parents le lendemain à la boutique, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer tard. 

\- Elle est vraiment charmante, dommage qu'elle soit un peu jeune pour toi, elle aurait fait une excellente épouse, avait murmuré Mikoto presque déçue. »

Itachi sourit, alors que sa mère lui tournait le dos, au moins, elle ne l'encouragerait pas à se marier avec la sangsue, c'était une très très bonne nouvelle. Ne désirant pas s'attarder et entendre sa mère lui parler d'Ino, il lui fit une bise sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit, et monta se coucher. 

Il se mit au lit, et après la dure semaine qu'il avait passé, rejoignit Morphée sans tarder. Malheureusement, son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars, où il se voyait en train d'épouser Ino, dans celui d'après elle le traitait comme un esclave, lui faisant ériger une statue en son honneur, et enfin, dans le dernier dont il se souvenait, elle accouchait de six enfants, tous des filles avec le visage de leur mère, criant Itachi sans interruption. 

Le réveil sonna pour lui comme une libération, il était dans sa chambre, seul, et il était 08h15 du matin. Il s'assit sur son lit, et s'étira, maudissant la Yamanaka d'avoir troublé son repos. Quelques minutes après, son portable vibra, lui signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il étira le bras, et l'attrapa, il ouvrit le SMS qu'il venait d'avoir.

«  Bonjour belette, ça va, l'araignée était-elle là hier ? Réponds-moi vite. Bisous Hana. »

Hana Inuzuka, évidemment, la seule capable de lui écrire aussi tôt. Une araignée était visiblement le nouveau surnom qu'elle donnait à Ino, et Itachi réalisa qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien. La lycéenne n'était pas une fleur au doux parfum enjôleur, elle était une horrible et monstrueuse araignée, qui tissait sa toile autour du clan Uchiha, et qui une fois certaine que personne ne pourrait s'échapper, allait les dévorer tout cru, sauf lui qu'elle enfermerait probablement pour toujours dans une tour. 

Il était bel et bien harcelé par une blonde et sa seule option était d'attendre qu'elle change de cible, autrement dit, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il serait tranquille.


End file.
